Une froideure si charmante
by Magicia-Cigam
Summary: Yukisha Li Kisharo vient voir son cousin Shaoran... Mais un jeune homme (en couple) ne peu pas s'empêcher de la regarder... (tout d'un coup)


Chapitre 1: Enchantée  
  
Sakura Kinomoto marchait au bras de Shaoran Li au milieu du carnaval, de la joie et de la vie. Pour Sakura il semblait qu'il y avais bien longtepms que l'histoire de la carte de la vie était terminé. À nouveau rayonnante elle avancais avec confiance en oubliant que cinq mois plus tôt elle était morte quelques instant. Pourtant comment oublier totalement quand elle regardait les cheveux par endroit blanchit de son fiancé? Comment oublier qu'il lui avais donner presque tout ses pouvoirs? Comment oublier quand elle croisait son regard lointain, comme si il regraitait cette magie? Mais la vie était belle! Et pour tout le monde cette fois! Sakura ce sentait encore plus forte que jamais et même Toya était aux anges depuis qu'il avais apris que Yukito viverais plus longtemps à cause des pouvoirs plus puisant de Sakura. Tomoyo avait repris sa place dans le coeur de sa meilleure amie et elle recommenca à être parfaitement heureuse. La petite bande allait de nouveau dans la tranquilliter de Tomoédas.  
  
Perdue dans ses pensées, Sakura n'entendit même pas Shaoran lui parler puis après quelque seconde elle sursauta. - Tu était dans la lune Sakura. - Oui, désoler. Tu disais? - Je te disais que j'allais chercher quelque chose à boire. Je t'apporte un verre de jus? Sakura sourit à son ami de coeur en fesant un petit signe afirmatif. Shaoran ce pencha un peut sur elle. - Sakura, tu es divine ce soir. Tu fait penser aux princesses dans les contes chinois que l'on me racontait quand j'étais petit garçon. Sakura frola de ses doits le visage mince et un peut trop pâle de ce jeune homme qui portait fièrement un habit chinois parmis un carnaval japonnais. Ce vêtement contradictoir attirais l'attention autent que les cheveux blanc qui s'entremêllais aux maron. Mais Shaoran insistait en disant que s'était elle qu'on regardait avec admiration et non lui. Sans un mot de plus Shaoran s'éloigna pour aller acheter des brevages. Après avoir détacher ses yeux du jeune adolescent qui devenais chaque jour un peut plus homme, Sakura vit au loin sont grand frère accompagner de Yukito qui parlais avec une jolie jeune fille en souriant. Toya la fixais avec un regard que Sakura ne lui connaisait pas. - Ho! Bonjour Sakura! - Bonjour Chiharu, bonjour Takashi! Ce retournant, Sakura sourit à ses deux amis. Depuis deux mois ils avais commencer à être plus près l'un de l'autre, encore plus souvent il ce tennais la main ou bien ce parlais en priver. Et cela fesais sourire Sakura. Après quelques secondes de convertation à propos des jolies décorations, Naoko arriva. - Bonjour et bientôt bonsoir tout le monde! - Bonjour, répondire en choeur les trois amis. - Où est partie Shaoran? - Acheter des jus. - Bonjour. Tout d'un coup, la bande ce tourna vers Rika donc le tein pâle étais légèrement rougit par le vent frais qui ce levais. - Bonjour! Tu nous as fait peur! - Ho, désoler Chiharu. Devant ce silence qui venais de s'installer, touent les amis éclatairent de rire au moment ou Tomoyo arrivais. - Je peut connaitre la blague? Riant de plus belle, Tomoyo sourit tout simplement en attendant sagement que ses amis ce calme. - Alors, repris Tomoyo, vous avez vue cette fille qui vien de Osaka? Elle fait un voyage d'étude avec l'université. - Où ça? - Là bas! Elle parle avec Yukito. Vous vous render compte! Elle n'a que seize ans et elle est à sa première année d'étude en littérature! - Wow! Et elle à l'air jolie. - TAKASHI!!! - Quoi c'est vrai! Mais. D'accord, d'accord elle est moin belle que toi! De tout façon il y a tellement de garçon bien à l'université que moi. - TAKASHI! Tu fait exprès! - Oui. Riant tousent en choeur à nouveau, Naoko leur fis signe qu'elle approchait au bras de Yukito. Arriver devant eux, on peut enfin remarquer sa drôle d'allure; Sous un parasole chinois sur lequel était tracer de manifique dessins, elle portait un kimono japonais de différente couleur pastel, fais des plus beau tissus et qui fessait briller les yeux de Tomoyo, à sont autre main elle portait un évantail de même origine que le parasol orner de tout aussi jolie dessin peinturer, ses cheuveux était coiffer à la choinoise et elle portait des soulier d'opéra eux aussi chinois! Drôle de mélange pour quand on porte un kimono! Saluant tout le monde, Yukito fit les présentation. - Bonsoir! - Bonsoir Yukito, bonsoir grand frère. - Salut, marmona Toya d'un ton lointain. - Voici la soeur de Toya, Sakura et ses amis Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu et Takashi. - Enchantée. La voix de la jeune femme était douce, ennivrante, sensuel. Et Sakura venais de remarquer que la jeune femme aussi était d'une étonante beauté. Des cheveux noir et lise, un tein pâle probablement causer par le fait qu'elle ce protégais du soleil, avec des joues roser, de grand yeux brun, preque noir. De plus, tout son visage reflètais la beauté et sa fine silhouette était d'une gracieuseter éblouisant! Sakura ne pus s'empaicher de la trouver plus belle que tout le monde quel connaisais, même de Melle Mizuki. Souriant doucement à tout ces nouvelles personnes, la jeune dame fit un salut grasieux. - Les amis, je vous présente Yukisha Li Kisharo. À ce moment Shaoran arriva avec les boissons. Il commenca à fixer Yukisha d'un regard surpis et la belle jeune femme ce contanta de le regarder avec un sourir toujours doux mais mille fois plus sincère... Et toujours ses beaux yeux calmes. Sakura sentie monté en elle. De la jalousie? Non! Imposible! Pourtant. - Shaoran! Bonsoir! Tu as manquer les présentations! Voici. - Yukisha? - Shaoran, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir enfin. Après avoir dit ces mots sur le même ton doux, elle avaca vers Shaoran, pausa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune adolescent et embrassa sa joue. - Yukisha, que fais tu ici? - Un voyage d'étude avec l'université. Je m'ennuiais un peut chez moi. Cette ville est charmante. Je comprend pourquoi tu es venus t'y installer. - He. Vous vous connaissez? - Bien sur Toya. Shaoran Li est un cousin éloigner. Sa mère est une cousine lointaine de ma mère. Je porte aussi le nom Li, celui de la dynastie et non de la simple famille. - Quoi? - La maison Li est une très importante famille en Chine. Une des plus ancienne aussi. Shaoran, tu n'as jamais parler de ceci à tes amis? - Non. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. - Et bien désoler alors. Mais c'est vrai que ce dois être bien d'avoir des amis et de savoir qu'il t'apprécie pour toi et non pas pour ta fortune et ton rang social. - He. Oui, oui. Shaoran avais la tête baisser même si ses yeux ne quittais pas sa cousine éloigner. - Alors, tu es rester ici pour affaire familial? - Oui, en trôtre. Aussi pour ma fiancée, Sakura. Yukisha changa de regard une seconde, trop rapidement pour voir que cachait son regard sans joie, mais ce remis à sourir gentiment. - Et bien, quel heureuse nouvelle. Tes soeurs et ta mère doivent être très heureuse. - He. Mes soeurs ne savent pas encore. - Oui, bien sur. Elles serais venus au Japon pour te cajoler. Mon Dieu, j'avais oublier que tes soeur ne grandirons jamais. Elles te vois toujours comme un petit garçon. Sakura rit doucement en pensent comment les soeurs de Shaoran le cajolerais... Lui, ce faire cajoler? Elle croisa le regard de Tomoyo, Yukito et Toya puis ils éclatait tout les quatre de rire. - Il faut avouer que les soeurs de Shaoran doivent très. Très amicales! Rougisant encore plus, le fiancé de la jeune femme détourna les yeux sur son ami Takashi en cherchant un peut de soutien mais celui-ci dévorais littéralement sa cousine des yeux. - Je dois y aller. Pardon. - Tu ne te sauveras pas comme ça, cher cousin. Nous devons un peut parler. Il y a près de huit ans que nous nous ne somme pas vue. Souriant un peut, Shaoran offrit son bras à sa cousine est embrassant Sakura sur la joue avant de partir.  
  
Une fois que les ¨cousins éloigner¨ ce furent éloigner, justement, touent les amis ce regardairent d'un air stupéfier. - Et bien! Elle m'avais dit pour la compagnie d'informatique internationnal de son père mais j'iniorais qu'elle venais d'une grande famille de Chine! Tu le savais toi Toya? - Pas du tout. - Alors en plus d'être surdouée, elle est une beauté et est riche! Dit donc! Elle à tout cette fille! - TAKASHI! - Tu dois avouer que c'est vrai, dit doucement Tomoyo. Et elle est très charmante. - Oui. Mais il faut dire que je comprend ta jalousie Chiharu. - Merci Sakura! Mais toi avec Shaoran tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur tant dit que moi. - Chiharu! Takashi regardait son amie de coeur avec un regard offancer, blêsser. Chiharu baissa la tête en voyant le regard de son amoureux. Elle était aller trop loin. - Désoler Takashi. On y va? - Oui. Aurevoir! Les deux amis partirent de leurs côté et puis après tout la bande ce défit. Quand il ne resta plus que Sakura et sa meilleure amie, elle tourna vers elle un regard appeurer. - Tu as peur de perdre Shaoran? - Oui. - N'es pas peur, Sakura! Il t'aime et on le vois bien! Elle est jolie mais est confiance en ton fiancé! Il t'adore! - Merci Tomoyo!  
  
Chapitre 2: Questions.  
  
- Dit Sakura. - Oui Takashi? - Bien tu vois. On voulaient savoir si tu savais pour cette histoire de famille très importante. La famille de Li. Sakura regardas tout ses amis qui déjeunais avec elle. Après quelques secondes elle fit un petits signe affirmatif. - Pourquoi il ne nous a jamais rien dit? - Oui, Naoko à raison. Nous somme ses amis, non? - Chiharue. Tout le monde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne vous a rien dit mais vous connaiser Shaoran! Il est discret et l'a toujours été. Peut-être avais t'il peur que si il disais sont rang social ont l'aurais questionner et tout. - Moi je comprend, il a droit à ses secrets mais ça me fait quand même un peut de peine. - Rika à raison. Et vous savez la famille Li. - Takashi, si tu invente une histoire je te tore le c. - Non! C'est vrai cette fois! J'ai lut cela sur un site internet quand j'étais chez mon cousin Tashiko. Comme je disais, la famille Li est une famille très ancienne et il y a un bonne partie des Li qui font partie d'une sorte de dynastie. Et à ce que j'ai compris Shaoran en fait patrie. On parle beaucoup de cette famille en Chine bien que personne ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi ils sont si important. Certains dise qu'ils sont seulement très riche et snob, d'autre disent qui fond des affaires de drogues puis il y a les personnes, comme notre chère Naoko, qui disent qu'ils sont relier à des pratiques. Inhabituel. Sakura senti monter en elle un crie de panique qu'elle étouffa. Elle croisa le regard de Tomoyo qui semblais lui dire d'un seul regard de ne pas s'inquiété. Pourtant, Naoko rendit la situation plus tendus. - Quel sorte de choses inhabituel? - Il y a des gens qui disent qu'ils ne sont pas humains. Sakura ne pus s'empaicher de ricaner ce qui fit rire aussi les autres. - Ils y en a qui dise qu'ils pratique la magie et qu'ils controle le monde. Tout le monde ce remis à rire même Tomoyo qui fesais signe à Sakura de rire aussi pour ne pas attirer l'attention. À ce moment Shaoran arriva en courant du lycée. - Ouf. Fichue controle! Encore trois à ratrapper. Pourquoi vous riez? - On disais justement que ta famille controlais la terre avec leur pouvoir magiques! Shaoran palis mais souris alors que les autres riait. - Hé oui, je suis magicien, comme l'était tout mes ancêtre. Et je peut savoir comment vous l'avez sus? Shaoran dit tout cela d'un air taquin très véridique bien que Sakura pouvais lire dans ses yeux le malaise. - Ho, tu sais. Je fesais des recherche sur l'internet et j'ai trouver quelques textes qui parlais de ta famille. - Ha bon. Je vien de penser! Je dois appeler ma mère aujourd'hui! Je vais y aller comme ça je pourrais étudier ce soir! Aurevoir! Il ce retourna et partie téléphoner à sa mère probablement pour lui parler de ces sites sur leur grande famille.  
  
Après les classes, Tomoyo, Sakura et Shaoran marchairent ensemble. Ce soir, toutent la bande avait été inviter au restaurant par Yukisha, Yukito et Toya inclue! Tomoyo parlais avec exitation de ce qu'elle allais porter et entraina Sakura chez elle et refusa catégoriquement que Shaoran les accompagne, pour «garder la surprise»!  
  
Sakura était assis sur le lit de son amie. Elle regardait un peut la décoration pour ce rendre enfin compte qu'il y avais longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venus. Elle avais un peut trop oubliée son amie ces derniers mois mais elle ce ratrappais. Ne disans rien sur l'idée de porter un costume de Tomoyo, elle ce sentait un peut mal à laise à l'idée de s'habiller de façon trop voyante. Mais alors qu'elle voulus faire par à Tomoyo de ses inquiétudes, devant elle, son amie arriva avec une boîte. - J'espère qu'elle te feras bien! Je l'avais fait au retour de Shaoran, je voulais que tu la porte pour fêter son retour mais. On en à pas eu le temps. Ouvrant la boîte elle y sortie de superbes soulier en tissue vert. Vert comme ses yeux! Et elle sortie une superbe robe de la même couleur! Une coupe simple et élégante, décolter, sans manches. D'ailleur il y avais des gants aussi! Sakura regardra tout ces beaux habits et resta bouchebée! Ni trop voyant ou tapaloeil! Tout simplement une robe parfaite pour le grand restaurant qui les attendais. - Tu aimes? - Tomoyo. Elle est ravissante! Vraiment! Elle est. Elle est superbe! Tomoyo ce mis à sourir. Elle aurais voulus dire à son amie qu'elle avais travailler sur cette robe bien longtemps, qu'elle avais dessiner cette robe il y a longtemps, qu'au fil du temps elle l'avais embellit, qu'elle y avais tout donner pour qu'elle soit parfaite sur son amie. Elle qui rêvais de mille et un costumes elle devais ce limiter à une simple robe alors elle l'avais rendu parfaite. Robe parfaite pour jeune femme parfaite. Sakura alla essayer sa robe et quand elle revein, on pus voir un jeunes adolescente qui avais plus l'air d'une jeune dame, élégente, courbes bien définit pas le tissus qui roulais sur elle comme de l'eau. - Comme tu es belle Sakura, fit Tomoyo admiratrice. - Grâce à toi! - Aller, vien que je te coiffe! Et c'est ainsi qu'elle lui fit deux tresses sur les côté de sa tête pour les ratacher ensemble et donner à sa chevelure une alure de couronne. Ensuite elle frissa les cheveux qui n'était pas attacher; Superbe! - Ho! Tomoyo! Merci! Mais. Vite! Ho il ne reste que 30 minutes pour te préparer avant que Shaoran vienne nous chercher! Tu n'aurais pas dut t'attarder pour moi! - Ho, ce n'est rien. Je vais me préparer, dit-elle négligament. Après quelques 20 minutes elle ressortit, un robe de velour bleu marin et les cheveu remonter qui laisser ce sauver quelque mêche de cheveux rebelle. - Wow! Tomoyo! Je ne t'ai jamais vut aussi. Aussi. - Ho! Shaoran est arriver! Aller, vien! Alors qu'elles ce rendais à la voiture qu'avais louer Shaoran pour la soirée, Sakura ne pus s'empaicher de ce demander pourquoi Tomoyo n'avais pas des dixaine de jeunes hommes qui ce gettais à ses pieds. Pourquoi elle n'avais jamais même passer la soiré avec un garçon. Elle était si belle pourtant! Alors pourquoi? Question irrésolue.  
  
Chapitre 3: Comme les gens change  
  
Assis à la table de restaurant, tout le monde s'amusais. Sakura illuminais la pièce de sa beauté mais elle avais de la concurence. Certe, ses amies était superbe mais Yukisha, vêtus d'une superbe robe chinoise en satin couleur rouge pivoine, dépassais tout cela. Sakura ce sentis menacer mais fini par ce dire que c'était ridicule. Pourquoi avoir peur? Shaoran l'aimais. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, elle voulais crié à chaque fois que Shaoran souriait gentiment à sa cousine? Peut-être parce que que ses sourires était très rare et lui étais habituellement réservés. Non, non! Elle n'était pas jalouse!  
  
- . Hé! Au fait! Vous saviez qu'au moyenne âge il y avais des. - TAKASHI! Et tout le monde ris de bon coeur sauf trois personnes. Yukisha qui souriait et rien de plus, Shaoran qui, malgré sont air amuser, souriait simplement comme toujours et Toya qui fixais avec attention Yukisha. «Elle est si belle. Mais à quoi je pense? Je suis imbécile! Oui elle est belle mais il n'y a rien de formidable là dedans.» Les penser de Toya était à la dérive.  
  
À la fin de la soiré aussi charmante que Miss Li Kisharo elle-même, tousent partir. Tomoyo, Naoko et Rika firent un bout de chemin ensemble, Sakura et Shaoran allairent marcher un peut dans les bois avant de ce laisser, Takashi reconduit sa bien-aimée à sa porte et Yukito partie seul chez lui en proposant à Toya de racompagner Yukisha.  
  
De leur côté, les trois amies avancais en discutant calmement de la soirée.  
  
- S'était un restaurant vraiment trop snob! Moi j'aurais préféré un resto- rapido-presto! Rika rit doucement au remarque de Naoko et Tomoyo lui tapotta le bras. - Oui mais il faut avouer que s'était délicieux. Et au moin dans un grand restaurant on peut ce mettre en grand apparas! - Tu ne changeras jamais Tomoyo! Vraiment! Tu adore toujours tout ce qui est vêtements! - Oui, en effet! Les costumes, ça me connais. - Comment ça? - Secret professionnel! Mais. Rika, tu n'as presque pas parler depuis que nous somme sortie du restaurant, ça va? - Oui. Oui, bien sur voyon! Dit-elle en souriant. - Tu ne t'aurais pas fait ensorceler par un membre de la famille Li? Demanda Naoko qui était d'humeur taquine. - Quoi? Ha, oui, cette histoire sur le net. Non, je suis juste fatiguer. - Holala. Tomoyo, tu ne trouve pas que notre amie ici présente à changer dernièrement? - On à tousent changer Naoko. Sauf peut-être toi! - Et toi aussi! Tomoyo regarda au loin, mélancolique. - Non, même moi j'ai changer.  
  
Les penser tourner vers Yushiyuki Térada qu'elle avais croiser au restaurant avec un homme et une femme plus âgé, Rika était bien loin de ses amies. Ils ne pouvaient pas ce voir souvent et plus le temps passait et plus il devenais pénible de le croiser dans les couloires sans avoir le goût d'aller lui parler, le prendre dans ses bras. Être heureuse en le voyant ne suffisais plus, elle voulais être toujours près de lui. Elle voulais plus qu'un amour secretement garder. Elle voulais oublier qu'elle était responsable et sage, elle voulais rester toujours près de lui. Le trouble qui l'habitait quand il était tout près la fesais trembler. La très forte Rika étais devenus dépendante d'un regard getter, d'un sourir offert. Elle avais changer.  
  
Le regard perdu au loin, Tomoyo pensait à toutent c'est aventure avec les cartes de Clow, avec son amie Sakura. Elle sentait de plus en plus la mélancolie l'étouffer. Peut-être Sakura commencais à redevenir plus intime avec elle mais pourtant, elle ne sentait plus prévilégière de cette amitié. Oui, c'est sur, elle était heureuse que Sakura et Shaoran sois enfin réunit, que son amie sois heureuse mais elles n'avaient plus de secret. Leur relations complices avais changer. Elle avais changer.  
  
Naoko, ce sentait seule entre ses deux amie. Ce disant qu'elle avais été folle de croire que tout resterais toujours comme dans leur très jeunes années, elle avancais en ce disant qu'il était temps que elle aussi change.  
  
Sakura et Shaoran avancaient lentement, main dans la main. Sakura ce sentait étrangement seule malgré son bien-aimé à ses côtés. - Shaoran? - Oui Sakura? - Tu regret de m'avoir donner autant de tes pouvoirs? - Non. Je regret mes pouvoirs mais je ne regret pas mon geste. Je ne suis plus grand chose maitenant, je suis celui qui dois prendre soin de La Maîtresse de Cartes. Toi tu as besoin de grands pouvoirs et moi non. - Shaoran. Tu es très important toi aussi. S'arrêtant, Shaoran pris la deuxième main de Sakura et la fixa droit dans les yeux. - Les choses changes, comme les gens et leur responsabilité. Maintenant, tout ce que je peut faire c'est t'épauler et toi tu dois prendre soin des cartes. Les rôles change Sakura, je ne suis plus aussi important que toi et je l'acsèpte. Toi aussi tu dois voir que ce n'est plus comme avant. Sakura baissa les yeux quelques instant et ensuite embrassa Shaoran. - Tu as raison, c'est différent et mieux qu'avant. Maintenant on est ensemble! - Oui, ma belle fleur de cerisier, tu as raison.  
  
Takashi embrassais avec douceur les lèvres de Chiharu, ses mains pauser sur les épaules de cette même personne. Les doigts de cette dernière était poser sur les joues de son ami d'enfance. Depuis si longtemps ils s'aimaient et depuis le retour de Shaoran et le réveil de Rika seulement ils osaient s'embrasser. Étrange mais vrai, leurs amour avais changer, évoluer pour devenir plus adulte... Quand on ne regardais pas bien, on ne voyais pas la différence mais si on s'en donnais la peine on pouvais voir que Takashi était de moin en moin mytomane et Chiharu était de plus en plus mature. Ils changaient tout comme leur couple.  
  
Les doigts de Takashi glissairent des épaules de Chiharu à son coup décolter. Ses lèvres passairent des lèvres de sont amour pour aller à sa gorge et remonter sur ses joues. Chiharu temblais. Joue contre joue, il murmura quelques mots si simple. - Je t'aime Chiha. - Moi aussi je t'aime Taka, répondit-elle le souffle court. - Je dois y aller à présent. - Oui. - Alors pourquoi je ne peut pas me décoler de sur toi? Chiharu enlaca le coup de son ami. - Parce que je ne veux pas que tu partes. Invitant Takashi à entrer en silence, leur relation, ce soir là, allais encore changer, eux aussi d'ailleur.  
  
Yukisha avancais en silence au bras de Toya. Après un moment elle l'entraina dans un détour où ils s'assir sur un banc. - Toya, tu semble une personne pas comme les autres. - He, merci. - Tu sais, Shaoran à changer. La machoire du jeune homme ce crispa sous ce nom, elle l'avais bien vue mais elle n'en dit rien. - Tu sais, quand j'était petite fille j'ai été avec ma mère rendre visite à sa cousine, la mère de Shaoran. Tout le monde dans cette famille me trouvais charmante. Ils trouvaient que j'était une jolie petite fille de sept ans alors, que je chantais bien, que je jouait du piano à merveille, que je peingnais merveilleusement, que j'était polie et intelligente et. Enfin, tu vois le portrais, ils me regardait comme si j'était la perfection et c'est ainsi qu'on me regarde encore. - Et alors? - Et alors à ce moment la seule personne qui ne me regardais pas ainsi c'était Shaoran, s'était le seul avec qui je pouvais marcher sans me faire pauser mille et une question sur tout ce que je fesais. On était identique, tout les deux aimable mais distants et froid même. Tu vois, il était comme moi, comme moi. Yukisha souriait toujours mais ses yeux était triste et sur le points de laisser échapper un torrent de larmes. - Pourquoi tu me dit tout ça? - Toi aussi tu es comme moi, tu lui resemble, peut importe ce que tu vas dire. Il y a quelque chose que vous avez en commun. Tu sais, je déteste ta soeur. - Pourquoi? - Elle a fait changer Shaoran. Je suis heureuse pour lui car il semble plus heureux mais. Les larmes ce mirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle baissa la tête. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Toya ce contanta de lui caressa le dos en signe de compation. - J'ai aimer Shaoran quand j'était jeune car lui il ne me regardais pas comme les autres mais aujourd'hui il me regarde de la même manière que les autres et tout ça parce qu'il a changer. Grace à ta soeur à toi. - Je. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mais ça fait longtemps cette histoire, tu avais sept ans. - Peut-être mais j'ai continuer à l'aimer tout ces années. Et puisque je ne contrôle pas. Tu es au courant pour les cartes de ta soeur? - Oui, oui. - Bon, comme je disais, j'ai des visions du futur mais je ne peut pas les controler alors j'ai toujours garder espoir que quand je revairais Shaoran, je pourrais le charmer pour qu'il m'aime lui aussi mais il a changer et son coeur est déjà pris. - Je. Je suis franchement désoler. Au travers des larmes, Yukisha sourit, le regard vide. - Et tu sais quel est la pire chose là dedans? - Non. - Depuis que je suis jeune je travail comme une vraie folle pour pouvoirs être parfaite, pour que l'on m'aime. J'ai appis à cuisiner comme un grand chef, je prend grand soin de mon apparence, je me déchaine pour être la meilleur à l'école comme en tout ce qui attrais au connaisance de la magie de Clow, je suis des cours de peintures, de théâtre, de chant, de piano, de coutures, de photographie! Je suis demander pour être manequin pour des magazines très connues. Je. Je fait tout pour que les gens m'aime et ce qu'il est affreux pour moi c'est que. Que ta soeur, elle, charme le coeur de ses amis en restant elle-même, elle ne fait rien pour cela pourtant tout le monde l'aime! Shaoran l'aime alors qu'elle ne fait rien de spécial. Peut- être aise que je n'ai pas de grands pouvoirs ou bien. Je ne sais pas. - L'amour ne ce commende pas, Yukisha! Tu auras beau tout faire, si tu veux qu'on t'aime toi alors montre toi et arrête de te cacher! La voie de Toya avais était forte et il regraitas ensuite mais elle restait là à le regarder droit dans les yeux. - Je sais que tu comprend que si je me dévoile, on vêrras que je ne suis pas celle que l'on pense et que on ne m'aimeras plus. J'ai peur de me retrouver sans cette amour, même si c'est un amour vide, un amour que je déteste.Tu comprend, non? - Je. Oui je comprend ce que tu peut ressentir. - Toi aussi tu as peur que l'on vois dans le fond que tu es faible et sans défence, non? Toya resta figer sur place; un miroir qui lui reflètait son image, voilà qui elle semblais être cette jeune japonaise-chinoise. - Oui, je suis un peu comme ça aussi. Toya ce levas, soudainement exténuer. Il eu soudain envit d'être coucher dans son appartement à lui et à Yukito. - Je te racompagne. La jeune femme de 16 ans ce leva et essuya si bien ses yeux qu'ils semblaient ne pas avoir pleurer. - Tu as peur car deux flocons de neige au vent te connais bien? (Yuki=Neige) Igniorant les parôles de Yukisha, il la reconduit à son hôtel. - On ce vois demain à l'école cher Toya, saluez donc votre soeur quand vous la revairai. Elle ce retourna mais Toya attrapa son poignet avec une force et brutalité qui lui était inconnu. - À quoi joue tu? - Que puis-je dire d'autre que je souhaite qu'ils soit heureux ensemble? Je veux qu'il sois heureux alors elle dois l'être aussi. J'ai grandit dans l'honneur du nom de ma mère, les Li doivent bien souvent piétiner leur sentiments. Je n'ai pas le droit à des écarts de conduite. Aucun Li n'en a le droit, pas plus moi que Shaoran. C'est notre devoirs à tousent d'être des gens d'honneur alors je suis une dame d'honneure aussi. Bonne nuit Toya. Ce retournant, elle rentras comme si rien n'était.  
  
Chapitre 4: L'éminant départ  
  
Les cinq élèves de Osaka parlaient avec joie de leur retour prochain chez eux. Il y avais une semaine qu'ils étaient arriver et pendant ce temps, la dénomer Yukisha Li Kisharo ne reparla plus de chose priver avec Toya, le colocataire d'un des jeunes étudiant qui vivais à Tomoédas. Pourtant elle semblais moin froide à son égard et semblais délaisser son cousin qu'elle semblais ravit de revoir au début.  
  
Ce promenant au bras de Yukito qui suivais des cours en éducation, Yukisha discutait calmement de sa passion pour la littérature japonaise et chinoise aussi. Après un intrant d'ésitation, Yukito pausa une question à la jeune dame. - Dit. Tu as des. Pouvoirs comme Li? Pendant un milième de secondes elle semblas suprise mais il ne remarqua rien quand elle fit un petit signe affirmatif. - Comment es tu au courant? - Bien, je me disais que si tu était quand sa famille, tu avais peut-être aussi des pouvoirs. L'histoire des cartes de Clow est encore un peut flou pour moi même si j'était souvent sur le terrain. - Que veux tu dire Yukito? - Bien, il y a l'autre moi qui doit être là lors des combats. - L'autre toi? - Yué. Elle ne dit pas mot et ce contanta de le regarder fixement. Elle ce remis alors à marcher comme si il n'y avais rien de suprenant. - Alors ainci le deuxième gardien peut prendre soin de la Maîtresse des cartes même sous sa forme d'emprun. - Oui, c'est ça je croit. Elle pensa à Lui. - Et tu peut veiller sur ton ami Toya par la même occation. - Si on veux mais c'est plus l'autre que moi qui fait tout ça. - Oui, bien sur. Comme je disais, ce que la littérature à de distayant.  
  
- Je te jure Toya! Cette fille est un géni! - Elle resemble pas à son cousin alors. - Toya, je suis sur que dans le fond tu ne déteste pas Shaoran tent que ça. Tu as le complex du grand frère, c'est tout! - D'accord, d'accord, je suprotège ma soeur! J'avoue votre honneur! Quel seras le verdicte? - Vous vous ressembler aussi alors. - Quoi? - Le prend pas mal mais vous avez la même tête de cochon, toi et lui! Il pensa encore à Elle. - Oui, oui. Peut-être que tu as raison. - Toya, tu es sur que ça va? Tu vien d'avouer que tu resemble à Li! - Oui, ça va. C'est juste que. - Que quoi? Yukito pris soudain un air très grave. - Rien d'important Yuki! Tent fait pas! - Bon! Alors te me donne un coups de main pour le souper? Son sourire à nouveau, Toya senti son coeur ce réchauffer grace à cette petite brise que Yukito apportait. - Bien sur! Alors je te montre le plât qu'il serve au resto italien où je travail? - Oui! Bonne idée!  
  
- Je vais prendre une marche Yuki! - D'accord Toya! En rentrant ne fait pas trop de bruit, s'il te plait, j'étudie ce soir. - Pas de problème! Toya pris son manteau et l'enfila. Après avoir lacer ses souliers il sortie et devant la porte il y avais une envelope de couleur bleu clair avec le nom Toya Kinomoto instie en encre noir. Il la pris et sortie dehors.  
  
Une fois à l'extérieur il entrepris la lecture de cette lettre qui embaumais les fleurs de pivoine. Il avais déjà senti ce doux parfum mais où? Une écriture fine et gracieuse était dépauser sur le papier de plusieurs teinte pastelle;  
  
Très cher Toya  
  
Comme vous devez le savoir, moi ainsi que mes autres compagnons de l'université de Osaka partons dans deux jours, en soirée. J'ai beaucoup apprésier notre discution de l'autre soir et je désirerais vous revoir pour bavarder un peut avant mon départ. J'espère que vous pourrez venir me rendre visite demain soir pour un thé, donc la veille de mon départ de cette charmante endroit qu'est Tomoédas. J'espère que mon invitation porteras fruit.  
  
Bien à vous  
Yukisha Li Kisharo  
  
Repliant la lettre, il ce dit que rien ne coutais d'aller dire aurevoir à la jeune fille.  
  
Chapitre 5: La dernière nuit  
  
Elle tremblais de la tête au pied. Elle devais le faire, même si elle devenais faible, elle ne ferais pas cette erreur deux fois. Ce fixant dans le miroir, elle donnais les dernières retouche à sa chevelure orner de fleurs de pêchier et arrangais le décolter de sa robe bleu marin au motif de fleurs de ce même fruit... Elle avais apris beaucoup sur les goûts de Yukito mais encore plus sur ceux de son coloquataire. Elle étais vraiment superbe avec son teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et ses lèvres tremblantes teinter de rouge dont le sourire était effacer.  
  
On frappa à la porte, elle ce regarda encore une seconde et alla ouvrir d'une main toujours et encore si tremblante. Il était là, debout, les yeux agrandit par l'image qu'elle reflètait. Il la trouvais belle, elle le devina à son regard. - Entre donc Toya. Je suis très heureuse que tu sois venus me voir. - Je devais bien venir te saluer, tu part demain pour l'aéroport vers quatorze heure à ce que Yuki m'a dit. - Oui, nous partont tôt pour arriver à l'aéroport en soiré. Je prend ton manteau. - Merci. Un silence s'installe alors que Toya va s'assoir et que Yukisha va chercher le thé à la cuisine. - Tu aime le thé au pétale de fleurs, j'espère. - Oui, j'aime bien mais je n'en boit pas souvent. Elle lui sourit en lui tendant une tasse en porcelaine. - Du thé au sakura (sakura=fleur de cerisier). - Il est délicieux, merci. Un nouveau silence, elle le regard fixement, il lui jette des coups d'oeils discret. - Pourquoi voulais tu que je vienne te voir, que pour parler? - Oui, je devais te parler. «Toujours ce sourire si beau et vide.» pensa Toya en la fixant. - Le pense tu vraiment? - Quoi? Pardon? - Parfois j'entend les penser. Beau et vide. Oui. Je m'appel Yukisha, je suis de la yuki, je suis de la neige, toujours aussi belle mais d'une froideur. Insésente. D'une froideur si charmante. - Je. - Je suis froide mais j'aimerais tent ne pas l'être. Regarde moi, je te sourie alors que mon coeur est glacer par sa douleur. Regard moi, Toya, personne ne me vois comme je suis sauf peut-être toi. Je te sourie alors que je veux pleurer. Je suis destiner à aimer des personnes qui en aime une autre plus vivante et chaleureuse que moi. Mes deux seuls amours en aime d'autres, deux autres si merveilleux. - Deux? Mais je croyais que tu n'avais aimer que Shaoran? Yukisha ce leva et Toya en fit de même. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses doigts sur la joue du jeune homme de 22 ans. - Cher Toya, toi tu me comprend si bien. Tu me regard avec ces yeux que Shaoran avais aussi poser sur moi, il y a longtemps. Mais à toi je le dit, je ne veux pas encore rester fière en oubliant mon coeur, c'est trop douloureux d'écrasser ses sentiments. Je ne veux plus te cacher mon coeur. - Q. Que veux tu dire? Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui. Il sentais son doux parfum de fleur de pêchier. Savait-elle que s'était cette fleur qu'il aimais le plus? - Je t'aime Toya. Je t'aime telle que je n'ai jamais pus aimer personne, pas même Shaoran car je n'était enfant encore. Je t'aime alors que toi aussi tu aime une personne plus chaleureuse, tout comme mon cousin aime ta soeur. - Mais. - Je sais qui tu aime, je comprend que ton coeur lui appartienne, c'est une personne merveilleuse. Merveilleuse. Elle souriait encore mais ses lèvres tremblais, ses mains aussi tout comme son coeur. Les larmes remplisais ses yeux qui semblais être couleur de la terre du monde entier. Elle baissa la tête alors qu'elle laissa couler les goutes salés sur ses joues pâles. - Moi je ne serais jamais aimer comme ces deux personnes là. Jamais car je ne suis plus capable d'enlever ce masques que j'ai toujours porter. Je me suis qu'un cube de glace alors que ton amour et celui de Shaoran, tout deux sont comme les rayons du soleil en été. Moi je ne suis qu'un flocon de neige, et ce n'est pas par mon nom ou par ma naissance. Pourquoi certaine personne née le jour de Noël sont plus joyeux que moi? Parceque je suis née quelque minutes avant cette fête? Ou bien pourquoi mon nom me rend si froide? Comprend tu cela, toi? - N. Non. - Oui, bien sur que tu ne sais pas. Personne ne peux savoir. Pourquoi je voulais que tu vienne ce soir c'était pour, une fois, enlever mon masque ou du moin te dire ce qui ce passe derrière celui-ci et te dire mes véritable sentiment. Son sourire s'était effacer. Ses mains s'était poser sur celles de Toya. - Je sais que ton coeur est déjà pris mais, je tent suplie, seulement un, un seul baisser, mes lèvres on attendu si longtemps. Un seul, juste. Pour que je n'est pas que des amours du domaine du rêve. Juste. Il baissa la tête sur elle, «comme elle est belle». Leurs souffle ce mêllais l'un à l'autre et d'un geste vif, il ce détourna du jolie visage. - Non! Je ne peut pas! Je ne veux pas traïr la personne que j'aime! - Je comprend. Pardonne moi d'avoir été si égoïs. Il ce senti coupable. Elle ne pouvais plus parler tellement ses sanglots était violent. Il veins s'assoir à ses côté et posa sa main sur son épaule si fragile, si douce. - Voyons, tu n'es pas égoïste. Tu. Tu n'aurais pas pus garder tout ces sentiments pour toi à jamais. Yukisha. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et resta figuer quand il l'embrassa. «La pauvre mérite bien ça.» ce disais Toya. Il était sur le point de détacher ses lèvres de ceux de la flèle adolescente car elle l'entoura des ses bras et l'attiras encore plus vers elle. Il voulus ce détacher mais. Mais. Il ne pouvais plus. Que fesais t'il donc? Pourquoi ne pouvais t'il plus saiser de l'embrasser? Pourquoi ses mains ne lui obéisais plus et ce laissais aller sur le corps de la jeune dame? «Arrête, arrête, tu ne l'aime pas!» ce disais t'il, alors il entendit des mots, comme si Yukisha parlais mais dans sa tête, par la penser «Peut m'importe si tu m'aime ou non, je veux juste oublier. Moi je t'aime». Il ne pouvais plus reculer et sa consience était devenus moin forte que son corps qui ce laissais glisser sur elle, elle qui l'invitais. Elle ne le lachais plus, l'embrassais en pleurant, jusqu'au moment où il attrapa ses poingnets et les écrassas contre les cousins du divan. Il était si brusque, elle avais peur, voulais ce sauver mais ne disais rien, leurs penser ce mélangais; «Qu'est-ce que je fait. Non. Yuki.» , «Une seule fois, une unique fois. Oublier. Oublier dans tes bras mon amour».  
  
Les yeux fermer, il ne voulais plus ce souvenir de ce qu'il venais de faire. Il repensa à un soir lointain, à Kaho, à ses bras tendres, à lui si jeune encore à cette époque. Trop d'images. Il n'avais connue qu'une femme qu'il avais aimer, Kaho, mais cet nuit, cette femme, cette enfant encore, il ne l'aimais pas. Qu'avais t'il donc fait! Une enfant qui était blanche comme neige, pure. Lui il lui avais tout enlever de cela car il la trouvais trop belle pour résister. Toujours ces images; elle pleurais et souriais à la fois, les yeux grand ouvert comme pour enregister ses mouvement. Elle ce laissais entrainer, guider, sans rien dire ou faire, seulement un soupire, une caresse du bout des doits. Rien de plus. Et voilà qu'elle dormais, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Lui il ne pouvais pas dormir, il était un trêtre et en plus un profiteur! Il avais traïs son amour en profitend d'une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que sa soeur! Elle, aux courbles encore enfantines par endroit, elle au long cheveux parfumer à la pêche. Il aurais voulus disparaitre. Il ne pouvais pas bouger. La lune brillait dehors. La lune. Lune de Chine. Yué. Yu. Yuki. Yukito. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus regarder cette lune.  
  
L'eau roulais sur le corps de Yukisha. Debout, dans la douche, les goutes d'eau ce mêllais aux larmes sur ses joues. Dans la pièce d'accôté l'homme qu'elle aimais dormais d'un someil agiter. Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur ses poignet endolorie. Les images lui revein en tête, son visage tourmanter, ses yeux fièvreux, ses mouvements brusques et violents. Ce n'était le vrai Toya qui l'avais prise. Le vrai Toya était derrière ce visage, lui il ne voulais pas ce qui ce passais, il était furieux de ce laisser pièger dans ses bras à elle. Et cette rage seul fut resorti. Elle senti encore sa peau brullante sous ses doigts, et lui qui, après quelques brève secondes de caresses, lui prennais les pognets et les immobilisais au dessus de la tête. La punire d'être aussi belle et désirable. Cette situation s'étais répéter quelques fois et ensuite elle ne l'avais plus toucher, elle étais rester soumise à ce doux jeune homme qui s'étais transformer en bêtes féroce et agrésive... Mais les douleurs physique ne lui semblais pas affreuse car elle n'avais fait qu'un avec lui pendant un merveilleux moment. Mais son âme et son coeur était bien loin, avec une autre personne. Mais, mais. Peut-importe! Elle voulais oublier ce détail. Elle voulais oublier dans quel violence elle est vraiment devenus femme. Ce n'étais pas sa faute à lui! Il n'étais comme ça qu'avec elle, elle le savais! Il la détestais pour l'avoir apporter à faire un geste qu'il regrettais avant même de l'avoir commis! Il la détestais et ne c'en rendais même pas conte lui même. Un jeune homme si bienveillant qu'il ne comprenais la haine sans borne qu'il lui vouait. Mais. Peut-importe. Elle avais été à son amour un moment. Peut-importe. Et les larmes coulais encore, encore et toujours.  
  
Il souleva difficilement ses paupières. Le bruit de la douche avais arrêter. Il était midi. Il s'assis sur le lit, ce lit qui avais accueilli une jeune fille dans le monde des grands. Il resta figer jusqu'au moment où elle sortie de la sale de bain, parfaitement habiller et coiffer comme à sont habitude. - Yukisha, je regr. - Ne parle pas Toya. Toi tu m'as offert le plus beau souvenir de toi, le plus cher moment de ma vie. Je sais que tu aime une autres personne. Mais j'ai eux une vision hier alors que nous. elle ferma les yeux et rougit, pris de pudeur. J'ai vue. Dit lui tout. Dit lui que tu l'as traïs. - Mais. - Ça vous feras souffrir tout les deux mais Yukito t'aime. Toi aussi tu l'aime. Ne gache pas tout. Ça prendra du temps mais il va te pardonner. Dit lui tout, j'ai vue que tout va s'arranger, que vous aller vivre ensemble très longtemps. Mais ne ment pas sinon tout va finir. Ne lui cache pas ton visage à lui. Pas à lui. - Yukisha. Tu parle comme si il n'y avais que moi et. Et Yukito de conserner! Toi aussi tu as pus. Pus être blêsser. S'était ta. Ta. - Ma première fois, oui. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Toya. Je suis capable de me débrouiller sans toi. J'ai toujours avancer seule dans la vie et je vais encore en être capable, n'est crainte. Et pense un peut à ta personne. Tu ne me fait pas souffrir. Et même si s'était le cas, ma souffrance est mon problème. Je savais que tu n'était pas à moi. C'est mon problème. J'ai été trop loin, je t'ai entrainner, ce n'est pas ta faute. Pardon. - Mais. - Adieux Toya. Elle sortie élégante, avec cette même douceur qu'avais sa voie. Elle ne souriait pas mais ses yeux était remplit d'une tendresse si pure et triste. On aurais dit une princesse qui allais l'âme tranquille mais le coeur briser. Toya s'habilla et partie en vitesse. Il devais dire toute la vériter à la personne qu'il aimais vraiment.  
  
Chapitre 6: Aveux et Adieux  
  
Yukito fixais la tasse de thé qu'il tenais entre ses doigts. Il ne parlais pas, ne disais rien. Toya, honteux, détournait le visage et regardais par la fenêtre qui donnait sur un cerisier.  
  
Ils restairent ainsi longtemps. Après une demi heure, Yukito ce leva et ce retenis sur le contoire de la cuisine pour soutenir ses jambes devenus molle. - Comment as-tu pus Toya? Comment as-tu. Ses parôles s'étouffairent dans un sanglot silencieux. - Yuki. Je. Je ne savais plus ce que je. Je ne sais pas. Je ne. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pus faire ça moi-même. Je. Yukito, s'il te plait, pardonne moi même si je ne mérite pas d'être pardonner. Yukito ce retourna et ce mis en face de Toya, bien droit, je visage anéantit, crisper, un visage sans joie à un tel points qu'il ne semblais plus être lui même. Toya sentit son coeur ce briser en milles morceaux. Le faire souffrir, ne plus voir son visage joyeux. Et tout ça pas sa faute. Sa faute, lui qui n'avais pas une volonter assez forte. - Je vais te pardonner Toya, dit-il d'une voie rauque, je vais te pardonner ceci mais je ne pourrais jamais oublie ce que tu as fait. Je n'oublirais jamais comment je souffre en ce moment mais je te pardonnerais car toi aussi tu souffres de ceci, je le voit bien. - Yuki. Le jeune homme ce détourna quand Toya prononca ce surnom qui lui fit rappeler qu'il n'était plus le seul «Yuki» à connaitre Toya. - Je vais aller avec des copins de classe en campigne pendant deux mois. Peut-être que quand je serais revenus je t'orrais pardonner. Pour le moment, je vais aller prévenir l'école de mon départ et n'essais pas de m'en empêche. Ne dit pas un mot. Laisse moi tranquille. Baissant la tête, Toya attendit en silence que Yukito parte de l'appartement pour ensuite ce laisser aller à son désespoir et à sa culpabilité.  
  
Yukisha attait assis dans l'avion, et regardais par le hublot, les penser perdu au lointain. En une journée elle avais réusis à ce procurer des papiers d'émigrations, tout cela grace à son argent et à se monde corrompus et elle avais pris son agrents qu'elle avais à la banque dans son compte. Elle était assise, seule, sans ami près d'elle. Elle n'était pas dans l'avion qui la remanais chez-elle. Cette avion l'apportait au Canada, en Colombie-Britanique, là où seras désormait sa patrie. Jamais elle ne retournerais chez-elle, plus jamais elle n'irais au Japon ni même en Chine. Elle ne diras à personne où elle ce trouve. Ses pauvres parents vont être morts d'inquiétude mais elle ne pouvais pas en parler. Fuir était la seule solution à ce problème. Elle n'était plus Yukisha Li Kisharo. Elle était maintenant Lee Telors, veuve du canadien Tomas Telors. Elle avais vingts ans.  
  
Les yeux perdu dans le bleu de la nuit, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. Elle ce souvain de cette image, de sa vision; Yukito et Toya, ensemble heureux et elle, très loin, un petit garçon au yeux bleus comme la nuit dans ses bras. Elle commenca à chantoner si bas que personne ne pouvais l'entendre et commença à parler pour elle même, tout bas, tout bas. - Tu seras heureux mon amour. Tu resteras avec celui que tu aime pour toujours et à jamais. Vos coeurs vont être blêsser un moment mais tout cela ne va que renforcires vos liens si puissants déjà. Moi je vais élever notre enfant que tu ne connaiteras jamais. Jamais tu ne souffriras à cause de mon amour insenser. Oui... Tu as assez souffert comme ça. Sois heureux, sois heureux et moi aussi je le serais avec mon petit garçon. Il va tellement te resembler mon Toya. Tomas. Toya. Il porteras le nom de son père, ce faux mari que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais dans mon coeur il seras Toya, ton fils. Tu m'as offert le plus beau souvenir. Sois heureux. Soyez tousent heureux mes chers amis. Je le souhaite de tout coeur. Elle ferma les yeux et rêvas à ce jour qui n'arriveras jamais, ce jour où elle jourais avec son enfant et son amour, l'homme qu'elle aimais, Toya. Rêve éternel, le plus beau qu'abritait son pauvre coeur en lambeaux, mais un rêve tout simplement.  
  
FIN 


End file.
